New Neighbors
by Redemerald6
Summary: Krisy and her wolf, Shade, move to danville and meet Phineas and Ferb. The kids decide to have a sleepover on the same day Hook decides to pick a random group of kids and use them as bait for Peter. Guess who those kids are. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

New neighbors.

Chapter 1: Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

>I don't own Phineas and Ferb.<p><p>

Krisy pov

I sat in the backseat of our car as we followed the moving trucks. I sank into my seat a little deeper. I hated moving, we did it so often because of me.

Okay, back story time. My name is Krisy, I'm ten years old, and I'm a freak of nature. I'm not being harsh, it's the truth. I was bred in an orphanage that was really a play ground for evil scientists. Basically, they would test on the kids there until they were adopted or died. I was always their strongest subject. They relived what a disadvantage they would be in if I was adopted so they tried to make me unadoptable. Fortunately, I was found by a nice young couple. Sadly, the men came after us. So that's why we ran. I was faster, stronger, wiser, and could see and hear better then a normal ten year old. My reflexes were super advanced and I was handy with a pen, both in writing and drawing. I looked pretty normal, that is if magenta hair and one red eye and one brown eye is normal.

"Krisy, please, don't slouch. It's not that bad, plenty of abnormal things happen here in Danville. We'll go completely unnoticed for at least a year." I rolled my eyes "Great, I'm so freaky we're desperate. No point in going to public school, I'll just leave. No point in making friends, they'll just hate me." I stroked my pet wolf Shade and thought back to the day I met him. "Can I help you?" asked a woman at the counter "Yes, our daughter is in need of a good friend. What do you recommend?" asked Mom. "Well, we have a wide verity of pets. Why don't you pick one out." offered the lady. I looked at each animal with interest, but the one that caught my eye was a small black wolf cub with green eyes pacing his cage. I walked up and looked at him. He looked back at me and I nodded "I want him." I said the lady unlocked the cage and pulled out the wolf "Here you go." she said handing him to me. I stroked his fur and he licked my hand lovingly.

That was five years ago, Shade was the only one, besides Mom and Dad, who stayed at my side through out the years. He was also protective of me, and would always sit and listen to me when I needed someone to be there. Shade looked up at me sadly and laid his head in my lap. We rode for a while longer before stopping at our new house. "Krisy, why don't you and Shade go next door and say hi to the neighbors." I raised my eyes to the heavens "Whatever, come on, Shade." Shade padded next to me and we went next door. I rang the door bell and a teenage girl with long red hair and blue eyes answered "Hi, I'm Krisy, my parents and I just moved in next door." she nodded and offered me her hand "Candace Flynn." I shook her hand and there was a loud clang from the back yard and Candace turned toward the backyard "PHINEAS, FERB, QUIT YOUR LATEST CRAZY PROJECT AND SAY HI TO THE NEW NEIGHBOR!" she yelled making me and Shade flinch. Two boy, about my age, came running to the door and smiled "Hi, I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." there was a chatter from the ground and I looked down and saw a blue platypus "Oh, and this is our pet platypus, Perry." said Phineas kneeling down and petting the creature "I'm Krisy, and this is Shade. My pet wolf." Shade glared at Perry and I could swear that Perry's eyes focused for a moment before he chattered at Shade, who growled.

Perry pov

I watched the new comers closely, the human girl seemed okay, but distant. The Wolf on the other hand is another story. I knew he was an agent from another division. I chattered to him and he growled and stood between me and his human. 'Protective much?' I asked. He narrowed his eyes 'You should be to, agent, your boys and any other human children are in danger.' my eyes got wide as I looked up nervously at my boys. They seemed to get the message and bayed the girl farewell. 'My back yard tonight. We will continue this in private.' Shade nodded and we were separated.

I waddled into the living room and collapsed on the coach. "Perry? What happened?" asked Phineas. I sat up and pulled out my notebook. I told then what Shade had said and about my plan for tonight. They nodded and we went to my lair after the boys cleaned up their mess. I sat in my chair and watched as the boys worked on a new device I could use in my job. It was almost time for Shade to come and explain himself.

Krisy pov

I know what Shade is, I have for a long time. His agency accepted me as an agent and I sometimes went on missions with him. Now we were going back to my new neighbors house as Perry had demanded an explanation for what Shade said earlier. Yes, I understood ever word. Another freak thing. We walked into the yard and were greeted by Perry's chatter. He was still in pet mode "Cut the act, Platypus, you're not the only agent here." Perry stood and snapped on his hat. "Okay, so all three of you want an answer?" I asked. Shade and Perry looked at me puzzled "Come on out you two." I called and Phineas and Ferb came out into the open.

Perry slapped his forehead and chattered in annoyance. 'I clearly told you two to stay in the house.' said Perry "Honestly, Perry, their kids. What did you expect?" the three of them jump in surprise "You understood him?" asked Phineas. My turn to head slap "Oops, I forgot you guys aren't use to my freakishness yet." they stare and I told them about my past.

(Meanwhile)

Normal pov

The man paced his ship enraged that the boy had beat him again. He had tried everything to beat that blasted child. Hook paced and paced as his crew watched in fear. Smee came forward shakily "Eh, Capin'?" Hook swiped the air and his hook landed on the united states on his map. He turned "Bring me a map of this country!" he ordered. The crew rushed to find the map and came back with the map. They spread it on the table and again hook randomly hit a state 'Connecticut.' he called for one more map. His hook landed and a large city 'Danville' "WE SAIL!" he yelled and the crew hustled to work.

Krisy pov

The thing was Shade got these feelings that something was going to happen, but he didn't know what would happen. Phineas thought on this then got an idea. Shade and I could come stay at their house until we knew what was going to happen. Mom agreed at once and Linda and Lawrence were cool with it. So I packed my clothes and Shade got his favorite toy. We walked next door and were greeted in a rush by Candace. She closed the door behind us and gave a quick "Your room is up stairs!" before running to the backyard. I shrugged and took my stuff up stairs.

Shade and I went outside to the backyard. My jaw dropped at the sight in front of me. It looked like a huge swing set. I cupped my hands over my mouth "PHINEAS? FERB? YOU UP THERE?" I called. The boys peeked over the side and Phineas called back "YEAH, COME ON UP!" he called waving. I took a few steps back then to a running jump and stood next to them. Shade followed. Did I mention he was genetically altered as well?

Normal pov

Hook stood at the wheel and looked at the strange land. His plan was fool-proof. Kidnap some random kids and use them to bait Pan. He flew over random houses and pulled out his telescope and pointed it at a random house. He saw two boys, one with red hair and one with green, a girl with magenta hair, a large black wolf, and a small blue platypus. His new targets. "WE STRIKE TONIGHT!" he called.


	2. Chapter 2

New Neighbors.

Chapter 2: Kidnapping the wrong kids.

* * *

>I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Peter Pan. That's Disney and the grim brothers.<p><p>

Krisy pov

I turned on my side then onto my back. Nope, couldn't sleep. I sighed and sat up. Shade looked at me 'You either?' he said. I smiled "I wonder how the boys are sleeping." we quietly left the room and crept to their's "Hey, you guys asleep?" I asked "No." said Phineas and Ferb 'Not anymore.' said Perry. I walked in and shut the door. I sat next to Phineas and sighed "Ever since Shade mentioned his feeling I have been worried. His feelings are never wrong." we all sat there for a while before falling asleep.

Normal pov

Hook watched as one by one the kids and pet fell asleep. I signaled for his men the move in quietly. His slowly opened the window and three men slid inside. They bond the three kids and two pet before passing the sleeping children out the window. The girl was passed through the window followed by the pets. They were all put in a cage and unbound. "SET SAIL!" yelled Hook.

Krisy pov

I jolted awake at the yell and looked around puzzled as my sleepy mind tried to comprehend where we were. Not Phineas and Ferb's room. Which is odd, because I was pretty sure that was where I fell asleep. I rubbed my eyes and heard a growl from beside me. I blinked and looked to see Shade. His teeth were bared and he and Perry were glaring at something "Eh, Capin'! The little lady's awake!" called a voice. I looked and saw a short old man in a blue and white shirt. I blinked harder and looked around. We were on a pirate ship? "Um, Phineas, please wake up and tell me you see this, too." I said shaking the redhead. He sat up sleepily and looked around "Um-hm, pirate ship." he mumbled before laying down again. Then, his eyes shot open as he realized what he had just seen "PIRATE SHIP?" Ferb bolted up and looked around. "So that a 'yes'?" they both nodded.

A tall man walked forward. He was wearing a long red coat and a feathered cap. His long black hair was a greasy as he seemed to be. Shade crouched and growled at him as did Perry. The man glared at us and we pretended to be scared "How long till we get back?" he asked the helm's man. "Shortly, Captain." so this freak, who was freakier then me, was the captain. The captain smiled and left. I leaned over to the boys "I don't know where we're going, but they clear took the wrong kids. When we port I'll break the bars and you guys make a break for it." they nodded. I felt a bump and we bounced up a bit. We laughed and giggled, because that was fun. I looked around and saw we were near an island. If I broke the bars now we could swim to the island.

I looked at the boys who nodded. When the crew's backs were turned I bent the bars to where there was a hole big enough for the five of us to get out. We crawled out and made our way to the long boats. "Prisoners are escaping!" yelled one of the men. "GO!" I yelled and the boys ran to the side of the ship. I was about to follow when one of the men grabbed my arm. I whirled around and kneed him in the gut. He collapsed with a moan of pain. "Krisy!" called Ferb. I turned and caught a baseball shooter. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" I asked in shock. Phineas smiled "Pocket addition." those two never fail to shock me. I turned and fired the ball. It hit a few pirates and came back.

Normal pov

Peter Pan was flying over the water when he spotted Hook's ship and grinned. I flew to start a ruckus, but stopped when he saw there was already one. Three kids were fighting off the pirates all by themselves. Peter flew in for a closer look. One of the pirates crept up behind the girl. Peter was about to warn her when a wolf pounced on him and pinned him down. "Good boy, Shade!" praised the girl before returning to the battle. "Hey, Tink. Think we should give them a hand?" said Peter. Tinkerbell looked down at the struggling children and nodded. She flew down and douched each child and pet in pixie dust. They didn't notice, Peter flew down and called "Think happy thought!" the kids looked up then one of the boys started to fly. "PHINEAS?" called the other boy. "Ferb, think happy thoughts. Come on!" the other started to fly as well then the girl and the animals. They soared over to Peter. "Curse you, Peter Pan!" yelled Hook.

Krisy pov

Peter Pan? No way! I floated next to Peter "Peter Pan? Really?" he nodded. 'Krisy, evil scientist alert!" I looked at the sky and saw their ship. They must have followed us. I grabbed Peter's hand "Phineas! Ferb!" I wave and we flew into the cover of the woods. Once hidden, I released Peter and peeked through the tree "Kraznat! How did they find me so quick?" Phineas glided over to me "Who are they?" I looked around "Not here," I turned to Peter "we need some where safe." he nodded and we flew away. Peter turned "I have to say, I think Hook kidnapped the wrong kids this time." I smiled at the boys "You have no idea how right you are."


	3. Chapter 3

New neighbors.

Chapter 3: The lost boys and a lost past.

* * *

>I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Peter Pan. Sadly, they are Disney's.<p><p>

* * *

>Looking for someone who can draw well to illustrate my stories.<p><p>

Krisy pov

Pan lead the boys and I to a hollow tree and into a passage. There several young boys were sound asleep. We jumped as Peter crowed like a rooster and the boys jump to attention. I bit my lip. This reminded so much of the orphanage it was scary. "Lost boys, I would like you to meet our temporary guests. Um..." I stepped forward "Krisy." "Phineas." "Ferb." all the lost boys looked cheery and crowded around us asking to many question. I couldn't understand a word they said. Shade raised his head and howled for silence. "Thank you, Shade." I said "Now, one at a time." a tiny boy in a skunk outfit came up "Can you tell stories?" I was taken aback by the question. "Well, I can know a few." I said and at once everyone sat down and looked at me expectantly, even Peter, the boys, and the pets. "Well, let me think. I know."

Legend of the Magnolia Well. Start

Once, many years ago, there was an orphan girl named Magnolia. She was as pure and delicate as her name described. One day she went out to her small garden. The children of the village would come there if they needed food or a place to stay. On that day, an old woman came. She sought food and water for she had a long journey ahead of her. Magnolia gave her everything she asked for, and as she left the woman said "You child, have been as good and kind to me as no one else has. Is there something your heart wishes for?" the sweet child thought "I only wish to make others happy. I wish that all who come to my garden will be given the thing their heart deeply wishes for." the old woman smiled and put a small seed in the child's hands

"Plant it under the moonlight and your wish shall come to be." the girl took the seed and that night went out to plant it. As she dug in the soil a hunter known for his heartlessness came up to the girl "Why do you dig, child?" he asked "I am planting a seed, good sir." the hunter didn't believe her. Why he did what he did was never given a reason. But, what ever the reason, he drew his knife and stabbed the fragile girl in the heart. Her body fell on top of the whole she had dug for the seed. The hunter left her and the garden. The tiny girl lied in her garden with the gifted seed in her limp hand. The old woman returned to the garden and found the child. Sadly, she closed the child's eyes and laid her head in her lap.

She saw the seed and knew she was going to plant the seed. The woman took the seed and placed in the wound. She buried her with the help of the village. After her burial everyone in the village hunted down the hunter and hung him for his crime against innocence. No long after that, a tree began to grow where Magnolia was buried. The people raised it and it grew into a magnificent white magnolia tree. Which the people found odd because the old woman said the seed she gave the girl was an apple seed. The people built a well near the tree and it became known as the Magnolia wishing well, because it was said that if you went up to it and made a wish it would certainly come to pass.

End.

Everyone stared at me "That was an amazing story, Krisy. Where did you here it?" said Phineas. I smiled "One of the girls at the..." I stopped and looked away. "Krisy?" said Peter. I stood and flew out of the room.

It was hard to fly, because my painful memories kept entering my head. I flew sloppily to a tree and sat in it. I sobbed, it was all I could do. I felt something pulling my hair gently and I looked up to see Peter's little fairy friend. She flew forward and wiped away my tears as best she could. She said something I didn't understand and Peter appeared and spoke up "She's asking why you're crying." he said sitting next to me. I looked at the ground "My life is not the best. I grew up in an orphanage that was also a playground for nut-job scientists that like to test on kids. That story I told was one that one of the girls there always told us to give us hope. She said that one day we would find the well and it would save us. We never did, the well is just so well hidden. After the village it was built in was destroyed in a fire it vanished along with the tree. Some say that only one with a pure heart can find the tree. Others said that is used it's power to send itself to another world and just didn't know how to get home.

Peter and I flew back to the tree and found everyone asleep. He started to wake them, but I clapped my hand over his mouth "Let them sleep, it's been a long day and I think I should probably sleep as well." he nodded and I pulled my hand away. I laid down using Shade as a pillow.

Peter pov

I watched as Krisy fell asleep. Shade stirred a bit and seemed to smile at his owner. I walked over to my bed and laid down as well. I thought back to how Krisy reacted at the very thought of her past. I curled up in my bed and started to go to sleep. Then, I heard a whimper. I sat up and saw Phineas writhing in his sleep. He was having a nightmare? I wonder what he dreamed of. His pet platypus stood up and waddled over to the boy and laid down next to him. Phineas held him close and seemed to calm down. I decided it was a bad idea to sleep just yet. I watched my friends and charges. It was so calm as they slept. I thought about what Krisy said about the tree leaving their world and smiled. I thought I might know where to find the well. But, I had to be sure. I flew out and headed to my destination.


	4. Chapter 4

New neighbors.

Chapter 4: A powerful wish.

* * *

>I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Peter Pan.<p><p>

Peter pov

I looked around then spotted it. This well and it's tree had appeared in Neverland years ago. I don't know what a magnolia tree looks like, but the well always asked the same thing when people came to it. "What does your heart most wish?" I never answered the question. This time I would ask the questions.

I landed in front of the tree "Are you the Magnolia Well or what?" I asked wanting to get this over with. The voice didn't answer for a while "Yes." I sighed with relief "Good, because I have a friend who needs your help." I flew back to the hide out.

Krisy pov

It was a mad house when the lost boys realized their leader wasn't among them. It took forever to calm them down and finally Pan came back. "Where were you Peter? You had your boys in a right state of worry." said Ferb. Pan looked at me "I found it." he said. I blinked in confusion "Found what, Pan?" asked Tubby. Peter's smile grew "The well." I collapsed in shock "You found her?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled "Can you show me?" he nodded again and Peter, Shade, and I flew out of the hide out, leaving the boys behind.

Peter led us to the well. I landed and it seemed to glow "You have been seeking me for a long time. Yes?" I nodded "Yes, ever since I was little. If you know that then you already know my wish." a beam of rainbow light shot out of the well and into the sky "It is done. All the children in the orphanage have been given good homes and all the scientists have been arrested for their crimes against innocents." I sobbed happily and wolf rubbed against my side in a congratulatory way.

Shade pov

I was happy for Krisy, but I desperately wished the well could hear my wish. I have to face it. There is no way I can keep her safe in this form. I looked at the well one last time before flying after the kids. Suddenly, we were under fire. "HOOK!" cried Peter as he narrow missed being hit by a cannon ball. Krisy ducked and dodged about avoiding the ammo. "Please tell me they run out of cannon balls!" she called to Peter. He shrugged "Never have before." I rolled my eyes.

We flew around and started having fun as we taunted the crew of the Jolly Rodger. Lord only knows how, but we got away and flew back to the tree. We were panting and laughing "Have a run in with our little distraction, Krisy?" said a terrifyingly familiar voice. I looked up in horror and saw Dr. Hanson, head of the orphan labs. I took a horrified step back and Shade and Peter blocked his path to me. "Ah, ah, ah, I would looked around before you get to feisty, boy." we looked around and saw all of the lost boys at laser point. "You monster! They have nothing to do with this! I'm the one your after!" he pointed his at Krisy "Not any more, little beast. You see with all these new subjects we don't really need you anymore." he was about to pulled the trigger when I pouched and took him down. After that, all Hades broke loose. The lost boys attacked their captures fearsomely and Phineas, Ferb, and Perry seemed to appear out of no where and started to shoot them men with their shooters. They threw Krisy one and she began to fire as well.

I lunged at as many men as I could and bit and clawed. I heard a squeal and whirl around to see the one of the men had knocked out Krisy and she was lying helplessly on the ground. Something about that sight made me snap. I leaped and stood over her body, growling at the men, daring them to get closer.

Phineas pov

Shade stood protectively over the unconscious Krisy. Suddenly, he began to glow. He stood on his hind legs and in his place stood a teen age boy with short black hair and toxic green eyes. He had samurai swords on his back and he drew one and pointed it at the terrified men. "Get back." he warned. The men took many steps back "Ever come near this girl or her friends and family and you will answer to my blade." the men turned and ran onto their ship.

I ran up to Shade with a big smile on my face "Shade, that was awesome! How did you turn into a-" he whirled and pointed his sword at me. 'Stay your blade, Shade. We're you're friends, remember?' said Perry. Shade glanced at the platypus and slowly lowered his blade "My instincts tell me you mean my charge no harm. But, I have no memory of you." I blinked in shock "Whoa, whoa, wait. Since when do you call Krisy your charge? She's your friend and owner." I said he seemed lost as he looked at Krisy. "My memories are gone. All I know is that I am to protect this girl at all costs."


End file.
